Final Fantasy VII 1,000 years later
by Diao-Chans-Zhang-He
Summary: It's short at the beggining, but that's cause I wasn't expecting to publish it when I started...it gets longer as you go along, and I will put them up as fast as I can typ 'em.
1. Prologue

Hey I started writing this story in school cause I was bored.  
  
So the first couple chapters are going to be really short.. like short.  
  
But once I get around chapter 4 and 5 they get longer, I haven't finished chapter 6 yet, but I will soon, and then post it here!  
  
Anywho Enjoy  
  
Final Fantasy VII - 1,000 Years Later  
  
PART 1 - Legends of Wutai: Shin Kisagari ~ Materia Hunter.  
  
Prologue  
  
The streets of Kalm were quiet, it was a small village and most of the residents were sleeping. Unknown to the villager's small population, a tall man in a blue overcoat ran in-between two houses, and slipped through a window. His silver eyes gleamed with a strange glow as he searched through drawers and cupboards silently.  
  
As he expected, Shin found a small glowing orb, it was green materia, 2nd class fire. It would be useful, so he extended out his left arm, and opened his hand. Small trails of red energy began to leak down the length of his arm, entwining themselves around it.  
  
Once his arm was completely covered, he balled his hand into a fist, as if he was gripping something. Almost instantly all the trails of energy formed into a ball, and then extended out into the shape of a katana blade. Luckily Shin was wearing his white gloves, which protected his hands from the concentrated energy that formed the blade. The bottom of the blade had a red orb, along with a blue orb, and 2 green orbs of materia, that seemed to be melted into the blade. They all pulsated slowly in unison.  
  
"2nd class, not bad," Shin whispered grinning as he held the orb against the blade. It slowly melted into it halfway, then rolled gently near the other orbs and froze in place, beginning to pulsate in unison with the other materia orbs.  
  
A door slowly creaked open as a scared man, around his sixties, peeked into the room. All he saw was an open window, with the curtains blowing in the small breeze. Sighing, the old man closed the window, and went back to sleep.  
  
Only moments later, a grinned Shin crept out from behind the door, and snuck out the window, closing it behind him as he left. 


	2. Chapter 1

Hey I started writing this story in school cause I was bored.  
  
So the first couple chapters are going to be really short.. like short.  
  
But once I get around chapter 4 and 5 they get longer, I haven't finished chapter 6 yet, but I will soon, and then post it here!  
  
Well I've finally gotten the time to type up the first short chapter.a little plot development never hurt anyone..  
  
Final Fantasy VII - 1,000 Years Later  
  
PART 1 - Chapter 1 Master Materia?  
  
Shin sat up and stretched, yawning. He stood up and put his boots on, then picked up his over coat, sliding it over his dark blue shirt, and locking the clasps that trailed up the middle. As he stretched his arms he walked downstairs to the inns' lobby. He paid the innkeeper and walked out into the small village of Kalm.  
  
He looked around the small quiet town. A couple of small kids were playing with their dog, and a few birds were flying in the sky. Shin was walking past the materia shop he had robbed the night before.  
  
"Yeah I heard she's Cloud Strife' Direct descendant," an excited boy remarked. The old man who had almost caught Shin was listening, "After Midgar was destroyed, Cloud moved to a place called Nibelhelm and settled down! He left all his possessions to his kids, so his descendants might have the master materia!"  
  
"Nibelhelm." Shin muttered, as he recalled several passages in his ancestor, Yuffie Kisagari's journals. She was one of the seven legendary warriors, along with Wutai's Guardian Vincent. He was experimented on by an ancient named Sephiroth. The experimentation turned Vincent into a vampiric life form, preventing his body form aging. Vincent had traveled with Yuffie, and the two had gotten very close, when Yuffie died, Vincent had promised to protect Wutai, and he has. Since the day Yuffie died.  
  
As Yuffie's ancestor, it is my duty to hunt for rare materia, like the legendary master materia. An orb with the ability to call upon all forms of magic. There was a tale of another type of master materia, which allowed the holder to call upon any of the gods that had been bound to the planet by materia.  
  
With the red materia Shin currently held, he could summon Titan, the god of Earth. "I must have that materia." he licked his lips. "I shall find this girl, and I'll start in Nibelhelm." He laughed as he walked out of Kalm. Soon after, he stopped, "Oh wait.where the heck is Nibelhelm anyway?" He asked, thinking aloud.  
  
Just then a deep voice pierced his thoughts, "I can guide you, I have traveled to Nibelhelm before.."  
  
Shin grinned, "Excellent Titan. soon you shall be reunited with all of the fallen gods." He laughed and began to walk across the long grass plain, heading towards Neo Midgar. A wealthy city built around the borders of the Midgar Ruins. 


	3. Chapter 2

Well here's Chapter2  
  
Part 1 - Chapter 2 - NeoMidgar and the Chocobo farm  
  
As Shin approached the streets of NeoMidgar, he could see the seemingly endless amount of lights. What was once a slumland, NeoMidgar seemed more like the Platinum Tower. It had been erected after the Gold Saucer was destroyed 950 years ago.  
  
The Gold saucer had been a wondrous theme park in it's time. It had games, rides, shows, a hotel, and even a battledome, where warriors from all lands, came to fight monsters for prizes. The Platinum Tower is twice as large as the Gold Saucer had said to have been, and had almost 3 times the amount of attractions.  
  
NeoMidgar however, was just a city, with many lights. Shin had to focus on his mission, he had to find a way to cross the ocean, and find this girl who held the master materia. He looked down the smooth roads, examining store signs, looking for a materia shop.  
  
As he spotted one, he calmly strode over to it, and walked in. He smiled at the shopkeeper as he walked up to the front counter. "Excuse me," he said, smiling still.  
  
"What can I do for you?" The shopkeeper asked. He was a little shorter then Shin, and wearing a green T-shirt, with a pair of black jeans.  
  
"Do you know of a way to cross the ocean?" Shin asked pleasantly, still smiling. Titan had told him that Nibelhelm had been across the ocean, and the warriors of legend had used an airship to cross the ocean. He also knew that he had no access to such a vehicle, and needed to find an alternate way across.  
  
"Oh yeah, there was this guy here a minute ago, who's runnin' a family Chocobo farm. They've got some really rare chocobo's there." The shopkeeper nodded as he spoke, as if to confirm the accuracy of his own memories.  
  
"Do you know where I could find this Chocobo farmer?" Shin asked smiling. After getting some directions, Shin headed down the street, and into a car dealer ship.  
  
"Excuse me," Shin said to a man in a suit at the car dealership, "So you have anything fast?" Shin asked as he looked around at the vehicles on display.  
  
"We have motorcycles." the man said, eager to make some gil. Shin was shown several models until he found one he liked, grinning, he paid the man, and took the rented motorcycle.  
  
Having plenty of gil, it wasn't much of a deal to him, so he paid for the thing, full cost, up front. Grinning he began to drive through the streets of NeoMidgar. He didn't run into a whole bunch of traffic, most people were still at work. Revving the engine, he pulled back onto the cycle's back wheel and sped off down the road, full speed.  
  
After around, ten to fifteen minutes, Shin had reached the borders of NeoMidgar, and slowed down so the motorbike would crash on the rough surface of the plains. From the terrible directions he had received from the shop owner, it took him some time to find the farm, almost 20 minutes. He however, didn't mind, since it gave him more time to enjoy his motorbike. Grinning, he parked the bike at the fence, and fixed his hair.  
  
Shin stood up and looked around. He was parked right by a fenced off square, holding several yellow chocobo's, and a few of other colors. "Well at least this seems to be the right place.." He muttered as he undid a few straps on his coat to loosen it up around his legs. He strode up to the house by the pen, and stepped into the front door.  
  
An old man, probably in his 80's, was sitting in a chair. He looked up when Shin walked in, and smiled. "Hello there young man...are you looking for a place to stay the night? It's only 100 gil for a night." He said in a chipper, but cracked voice.  
  
"Uh no thanks, I'm trying to find a way to cross the ocean, and a materia shop recommended this ranch.." he said looking at the old man, who was rocking back and forth slowly in a creaking, wood rocking chair.  
  
"Oh! You'll be wantin' a Blue Chocobo!" He said, grinning even more as he rocked slowly.  
  
"How much?" Shin asked  
  
"50,000 gil." The old man said, not changing his expression once as he spoke. He was probably good at ripping people off, but Shin wasn't like everyone else, his sword materialized in his hand.  
  
"25,000, or I can simply kill you and take it." Shin said narrowing his eyes, and un-crossing his arms. A small breeze blew through a crack in the window, causing Shin's loosened coat to flow out behind him. The old man, humbly, accepted the 25,000 gil, and gave Shin the blue Chocobo. Shin hopped onto the chocobo's back and began to ride back towards NeoMidgar. He grinned as he looked at the red materia in his hand, a Chocobo summon the farmer was holding in his desk drawer. Good thing there was still a few traces of mako flowing threw Shin's veins, he could practically smell materia, feel it in his bones when it was near. His sixth sense for materia, was what had made him the greatest Materia Hunter. 


End file.
